I Wished Upon a Toy
by himitsucho009
Summary: Halyn isn't what most people call normal. I mean, she makes a wish and her favorite One Piece characters start falling into her bedroom. But when a certain doctor comes through, her life gets even more interesting.
1. Chapter 1

I Wished Upon a Toy Ch.1

Life was normal, you know the usual. Wake up, go to school, get bullied, make dinner, take shower, sleep, and repeat. My life was... well not perfect but normal. Okay, not that normal but normal in my standards. You could thank my "brothers" for that. It changed even more than it already was when I made a wish upon a ...toy. Not a toy toy but an action figure of Trafalgar Law. He was my hero. His past was just like mine, well without the whole hot pink wearing captain of a pirate ship kidnapping mentor but the whole killing to survive thing.

But enough about the past onward to the future, so let's back up to the night it happened, I had just went to bed after wishing I could meet Law in real life, get to know him. So, being the little kid I was at the age of 18, I wished on the action figure and placed it back in my bookshelf, and I could of swore it moved. That should of been my first sign, but in my defence I was half asleep. And I wasn't thinking straight.

stuts

Life. Was. Great. I killed who I wished, pillaged whenever I wanted, stole whenever I could. Life was well...perfect. But I knew something was missing, I had no one to share my spoils with. Sure I had my crew, but it wasn't the same and I knew it. I wanted, no needed someone, to share experiences with. Like, my past, of course not the same one-I would never wish that upon anyone. Luckily, however, the fates were on my side when it happened. I had wished upon a star like a foolish child, but in the end it was worth it. Of course I didn't like think it would mean me going to a different place, let alone a different world.

I remember falling into the water, never in my life had I been afraid but right then I was. Soon my lungs ran out of air and I started to drowned. Then...Black. It felt like I was falling, fast. Then BAM! Solid ground met my lower back. I opened my eyes thinking I would see water but all I saw was a ceiling. A white ceiling. My legs were up on a wall, well technically a bookshelf but that didn't make a difference. What mattered was that I wasn't in water or that I wasn't even wet. I rolled onto my feet quietly and looked around the room. It was neat, a two tables in the corner by the bookshelf, which was filled with books. A bed shoved into the opposite corner of the room. The walls had paintings on them but it was too dark to tell.

That was when I saw her, she was asleep in a ball covered with pillows and blankets. She wearing a hoodie, just like my old one, with underwear, and that was it. I stalked over to her, I didn't want to wake her; not yet. I wanted to watch see how she reacted to things. Like if I tickled her foot, all it did was make her foot shake to swat at my hand. If I ran my hand down her bare leg, she would turn toward me.

Finally, I could see her face. One word, PERFECT. She had on side of her head shaved and the rest was to her lower back, it was a dark color, most likely black. There was color in it, a green or yellow would be my guess. She had long eyelashes that laid on lightly freckled cheeks. She had a small nose with a piercing in it. My mystery girl had light pink lips with piercings in them, snake bits I believe they are called. Her neck was long and slender. Pale white skin, with no flaws. PERFECT. I knew she was the one I needed. Why? You ask, simply because my whole being told me to protect her, and love her. Strange yes, but I've known stranger.

My girl, for she looked about 17-18, turned back onto her stomach. I couldn't help but smirk at her cuteness. Then I heard a clash outside the room, my eyes narrowed at the door. I stole a quick glance at my beauty before going to investigate.

Stalking to the door, I slowly opened it and hoped it wouldn't make a sound. There was another crash, louder this time. Finally with the door opened I stayed in the dark as I quietly moved through the house/apartment. I located the noise, it was around the corner of the wall I was leaning on.

"Shit!" I heard someone cussed as they hit the wall. "She always rearranges the house when we're gone."

I heard someone else chuckle, "Maybe she's trying to tell us something."

"SHUT UP MARCO!" two voices yelled at the previous.

"You know if you keep being loud she's going to wake up." They went quiet, then I felt a chill run down my spine. Looking around the wall, I saw my Sleeping Beauty awake. By the way her head was hanging it looked as though she was looking at the floor.

' _How did she get past me_?' I asked myself

"There better be a reason you guys woke me up." Her voice was soft, but cold and firm like ice.

"Ahhh," One started. "Thatch you wanna take this one?"

"Nah, Ace I'm good. Marco?" Two asked 'Marco'.

"Dumb wanted to surprise you for your birthday. Dumber, I found asleep outside the door, and I came to see if you wanted to come see Pops, he misses his grandaughter." Marco told her not even bothered by her cold voice.

"Hmm," she hummed "Why the hell would I want to celebrate my birthday?"

"Because on your birthday, the world was graced with your presents." 'Thatch' said. But as soon as he finished his sentence, my mystery girl shot forward and broke his nose. He fell back holding his nose.

"I'm going back to bed." She mumbled and grabbed 'Marco' and dragged him back into her room.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would." 'Ace' finally spoke up.

"Shut the fuck up Ace, she just broke my nose."

"Yeah, it was pretty funny. You know she doesn't like her birthday."

'Thatch' sighed, "Yeah, but I was hoping this time would be different."

I stayed in my spot on the wall, listening to their conversation. Soon, 'Marco' came out of my love's room with a serious face.

"Guys," The two stopped talking, "I think Halyn brought someone through." His voice was serious.

"Who do you think-" 'Ace' started to ask

"One of her Law figures is missing so..." 'Marco answered

I slowly walked back to my beauty's room. They couldn't take her from me. I smirked, ' _I'd like to see them try_.'

As I entered her room, I felt a blade at my neck.

"You know, even though you're one of my favorites. Even Thatch was nice enough to tell when he got here." She was short, probably 5'1" maybe 5'2".

I smirked down at her. "But you were too cute to wake."

I heard the others come to her room. Two of them were on fire; one orange and red and the other blue and yellow.

"Flattery will get you no where with that one." The orange one said.

"Well now that I found him. I leave him to you guys, night." she sheathed her blade and leaned it on the wall. She stumbled over to her bed and fell onto it face first.

As the orange fire walked by me, it all finally clicked.

"Portgas D. Ace, Marco the Phoenix and Thatch 4th Division Commander." I stated.

' _Why hadn't I noticed it sooner_?' In the back of my mind I knew the answer. ' _You were to concerned about your woman to even care about who they were_.'

Ace continued to walk past me and sat by my pet. I growled at him, and he just chuckled and tucked her in. She snuggled closer to him, he lowered his flames. Soon you could tell that she was asleep by her breathing.

"Let's go to the living room and talk about this." Marco stated walking out of the room, Thatch followed but Ace waited for me to leave before following.

When we got to the living room the lights were on and I could finally see them all.

Thatch, same brown hair, same facial hair, same scar, and even the same build. But he was different. His normal pompous hair was now pulled back, with only two pieces falling in his face. He wore a yellow undershirt and had a undone white button up shirt over it. White skinny jeans covered his leg.

Ace was the same as well, freckles and all. He wore a white v-neck shirt with a black leather jacket over it, dark jean cover his legs. He had a red bead necklace around his neck, not like his older one but short like a choker. Most clothes I've seen him wear.

Marco was a the one with the most changes. His once pineapple hair was now a mohawk, tattoed blue flames on either side. He had his normal stubble on his chin with a lazy look in his eyes. He wore a dark purple long sleeve shirt that he had rolled up to his elbows. Tight light grey pants covered his legs.

It seemed as though none of them were wearing shoes, only socks. And they all had keychains that had mini figures of themselves and the Whitebeard symbol hanging off them.

We all sat down on two of the three couches, "So we're in the livingroom. Want to explain somethings, Marco-ya." I started

"Don't worry we'll get there, but first what did you wish for?"

"What?"

"The wish you made before you were brought here, what was it?" Ace clarified.

"Someone to share experiences with," I gave them the dumbed down version. They all glared at me.

"We're not stupid Trafalgar D. Water Law, we know all about you." Marco said in a low threatening voice. My eyes widen when he said my full name, that only a few people knew. Soon my eyes narrowed at the trio.

"How-"

"Halyn knows all and sees all," Ace said then smiled "Besides what kind of brothers would we be if we didn't know who our little sister's hero was?"

"Brothers? Hero?"

"Maybe we should back up?" Ace said scratching the back of his head.

"Maybe." I said sarcastically

"Well I'll start," Thatch began, "When Teach killed me I wished to be able to watch over my family and watch Teach get taken down. What I didn't know was that Halyn had wished that she had a family. Next thing I know, I'm face first in her room, she was asleep. I needed answers so I woke her up. Bad idea. She nearly broke my arm. Hal demanded who I was, so I told her. She freaked out!" He laughed. "At first I thought it was because I was a pirate, but then she started rambling out all the facts she knew bout me. Everything, even how I died." his face became calmer. "Soon I started to get visions of Hal as a kid, both me and her were having visions. But then I started finding boxes with my name labeled on them. They had my information from this world in it. Lineses, my high school diploma, college diploma, and even baby pictures that had Hal and me in them. So in short, her wish came true. Mine too of course but I'll let Hal explain the whole anime thing, still fucks with me... hell all of us."

"Well I'll go next," Ace started, "When I died I wished to watch over my brother, and then I found myself sitting on Hal's dresser. Of course she was asleep, but Thatch was sleeping next to her. Halyn had tear marks on her face as did Thatch. Turns out they had watched me die. Hals had wished that I had never died and that I could continue watching over Luffy. Before I could wake the two I had a narcolepsy attack and woke up in the morning with Thatch keeping Hals from attacking me, I fear if he wasn't there I would of died from suffocation."

"Suffocation?" I asked

"She was trying to hug me and by the way she was trying to glomp me I was afraid for my life." He smiled. "Anyway, like Thatch, flashbacks about me, Thatch, and Halyn started to happen. Soon the box with my name appeared one day, Photos of me in high school playing basketball and soccer, of Hals and I in the tub when we were kids, of Thatch and me trying to cook Hals food. And my wish came true I watch Luffy grow everyday." He grinned at me.

I nodded and looked at the feared 1st Division Commander. "What about you, you haven't died yet."

"No, I haven't but I was pulled into water after I made my wish. That happen to you, yoi?" I nodded. "Well, back to the story. I had wished to see Thatch, Ace, and Pops again, to be able to share a life with them again. Then I was pulled into the water. When I woke up I was in Halyn's room, it was empty. They had gone out for dinner, they weren't back till one in the morning. My wish came true, my box and visions came."

"What was her wish?" I asked

"To have family, better than her old one, one that would always protect her and always be loyal." He said looking down.

"Her old one?"

"Let's leave there for tonight." Thatch said staying up. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day. We'll have Pops come over tomorrow and call the school letting them know Hal won't be going." They all nodded in agreement. Then they showed me to one of the guest room.

Before I closed the door for the night I turned to them, "By Pops, you don't mean Whitebeard?"

"One in the same." Ace said before leaving to his room. I sighed and looked at the colorful room. The walls were a dark red with black designs painted onto it. The bed was black, red and grey. Plush black carpet cover the floor. A grey door was swung open showing the small bathroom. The bathroom was light green, dark green and light grey, it was a simple shower, toilet and sink. The closet had red doors on it, there were some extra clothes in it. I sighed and stripped down to just my pants. I put my precious hat on the nightstand beside the bed, shut off the lights, and decided to get some sleep

utstu

Five. Fucking five o'clock, was when I was awoken from my blissful slomber. By what you may ask? My brothers. All three of them jumping on top of me. Let me tell you it hurts, all three muscluar bodies weigh alot. By time I had forced them out of my room it was 5:34. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I put on my favorite black tank top with my Law hoodie over it and my Law cosplay pants on, light blue jeans with spots on them. I was even tempted to wear my Law hat.

After I got dressed, in my Law outfit, I remembered something. I had the REAL Law in my spare bedroom. I started cleaning my room, hiding some of my Law pics that I drew, the ones that were of him half naked.

' _Now I have the chance to see if they are accurate._ ' I thought to myself. Only to have a hot pink blush find itself on my cheeks and on the tip of my ears. ' _Don't think such things! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Stop being such a pervert._ '

It took a few minutes to stop myself from blushing, so after I cooled down I headed into the livingroom. I saw Law sitting on my couch, as much as I wanted tackled him and fangirl to death...I didn't. I kept walking to the kitchen where I was going to start making breakfast with Thatch. Thatch was already in the kitchen with everything laid out.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." He smiled at me. I grumbled a reply back.

The kitchen was soon a flash of movement. We made eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, waffles, omlets, muffins, smoothies, and my favorite FRENCH TOAST! Got to love the stuff. Thatch and I set out some milk, cookies (can't have one without the other), some apple juice, bagles and cream cheese, and loads of fruit. It took us awhile but the table was set and now we waited for everyone. And by everyone, I mean EVERYONE.

"So, trying to ignore me?" I heard the cool, lazy tone of Law asked.

"I like to think of it as distracting myself from you." I said turning toward the sexy man I fanitisized about, frequently.

"Oh? So I'm a distraction."

"A large one, yes."

He chuckled his dark, sexy chuckle. My mind went else where. I started thinking about if I laid on him would I feel the vibrations of his chuckle?

' _Ah! Pervert stop thinking such things! You know Law is a calcuting man. Play it cool!'_

I knew Law had been talking, I could heard the rumble of his voice even in my thoughts but I wasn't paying attention.

I sighed, "You know, I see your lips moving and I hear your voice but I really wasn't paying attention." After that I walked off to find my phone to call some people.

stuts

She left, just like that. No "see ya later." No "Until we meet again." Nothing just told me the truth then walked off. I stood there in surprise for awhile until Thatch threw his arm around my shoulders.

"Isn't she something?"

"Yeah she's something, alright." I mumbled back.

"Aww do be so down. She's only acting like that because she knows how you are. She knows everything about you Law. From your birthday to your death and all in between. But what she doesn't know are the little thing."

"The little things?"

"Yeah like your favorite color or favorite meal. Though she does know you hate bread."

I raised my eyebrow. "How does see know that? How does she know anything about me?"

"Well usuaslly she would tell you but she isn't because her B-day is today so all 'guardian duties' are on hold till at least tomorrow."

"Today's her birthday? How old will she be?" I asked truly curious.

"Hals will be a whaping 19!" he yelled. Then he pulled my closer to him. "Today she is to be treated as a princess, no harm will be laid upon her. Halyn has had enough hardships in her life. Most of them on her birthday, so we try to make them the best she can get. Understand?"

"What kind of hardships?"

"Only she will tell. It's not my place to." Thatch unattached himself from me and followed after my angel at a slower pace.

' _Hardships? And most of them on her birthday?_ ' The fact that someone had made my pet's life hard made me furious but to give her hardships on her birthday made a want to kill someone.

My thoughts were stopped by pounding on the front door. I slowly went to see who was entering the home of my beauty. As I turned the corner I froze with shock ...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"What the fuck are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

I Wished Upon a Toy Ch. 2

The fact that someone had made my pet's life hard made me furious but to give her hardships on her birthday made a want to kill someone.

My thoughts were stopped by pounding on the front door. I slowly went to see who was entering the home of my beauty. As I turned the corner I froze with shock ...

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Eustass "Captian" Kid, the last man I ever wanted to see here. Espeacially with his arm around my love!

She was pulled flush against his black sleeveless shirt, and gray sweatpants covered body. I had to grind my teeth to stop myself from attacking him.

"I could ask you the same thing Eustass-ya" I ground out.

"Hmph, what does it look like I'm doing. I'm wishing Hal a happy birthday. Well too bad it can't be good now." he growled back. I noticed while he was talking he had placed Halyn behind him.

 _'Was he trying to protect her? From ME? No, no one but me protects Halyn.'_ I yelled in my mind.

I heard my angel sigh, "Kid, behave."

His face became one of shock. "What?! You're telling me behave?!"

"Yeah." Kid openned his mouth to yell, but was cut off by her hand. "I know what you're going to say. But please Kid. Behave. Besides, you don't want to be the cause of me having a bad birthday. Now would you?"

She acted so innocently, but everyone, even Kid, knew she was manipulating him. But in the end we both backed down.

"You guys are so whipped." a gruff voice said.

"Smoker!" Halyn yelled before tackling said person with a hug.

Then the strangest thing happened, Smoker laughed and hugged her back.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had to work today. You know this town isn't going to clean itself up." she joked with him.

"Well seeing how all of the biggest trouble makers are in this room I have nothing to fear."

"Oi!" Kid yelled with a smirk, the two looked at him. "Saying stuff like that could offend someone Smoker. I mean, look at Hals," Halyn getting the que made her eyes tear up. Smoker looked down at the "crying girl."

"I don't mean to be trouble to Smo-nee. I-I-I..." she ended hiccuping and sobbing. Smoker's eyes went wide and he hugged her tightly.

"You could never be trouble to me, Halyn. I was only talking about your brothers and Kid. You are never trouble to me." she sniffled and looked up at him.

' _Oh, she's good_.'

"Really?" she asked

"Really," he said wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

"Wow," we all looked to the door and saw someone I never thought I would see again, Corazon. "And you said they were whipped." He make whipping hand motion and noise.

"Corazon!" my little pet yelled, and went to hug him but Smoker held her in place. "Smo-nee!" she whined struggling to get away.

"What would you do if someone held you like this and you really wanted to get away." Smoker said in a serious voice.

She smiled at him. "That's easy!"

She then reached behind her and grabbed Smoker's hand and twisted it making him release her. My love, then twisted his arm behind his back and forced to the ground holding him there.

"And then I would continue to smash their head against the ground until they were unconsious then I would call you." She then let go of Smoker and hugged Corazon.

Corazon looked the same since I last him, but thankfully his make-up was gone. He only wore his sunglasses and benie. Still wore a heart button up shirt that was only half way buttoned. He didn't have his feathered coat, which was a strange sight to see.

After hugging Halyn close he kissed her head and without meaning to I growled loud enough to make Corazon hear.

"Law?" Corazon asked looking at me. A large smile worked it's way across his face. "Law when did you get here?

"Yeah when did he?" Kid asked.

My love scratched the back of her head and a blush crawled across her cheeks. "Last night some time. I was probably asleep when he came through."

They looked at me for conformation. I smirked in reply, "Hmmm, you're very smart aren't you, Pet?" Her blush doubled if not tripled.

"Pet?" Kid, Smoker, and Corazon asked in unision. Then all three had different reactions: Kid's was one of rage, Smoker's face became neutral, and Corazon's smile was back but bigger this time.

Before anyone had a chance to say/attack anything, a loud laugh erupted from the doorway. Marco, Thatch, Ace and Halyn yelled.

"Pops!" The four of them attached themselves to the tall man.

Halyn was the first to pull away from him, the other three soon followed suite. Whitebeard ruffled Halyns hair, shooed her.

"Yes! Food!" She yelled running back to the kitchen, but not before grabbing me and dragging me behind her.

When we got to the kitchen she shoved me into a chair and went to run back, but I grabbed her and set her on my lap. I held with arm while I raised my other and activated my devil fruit with a simple word.

"Room," I looked down at her, "Where do you want everyone?"

After a few minutes everyone was in their seats thanks to myself and the guidence of my beauty. Halyn sat beside me with Kid next to her, I had Corazon next to me, He had Smoker next to him, then Ace next to him, Whitebeard was seated next to Ace, and Marco was in between 'Pops' and Kid. The round table was filled with food and drinks. Once everyone was settled down they waited for the Birthday Girl to go first. She made a huge plate, as soon as she gave the okay, it became a war zone. A scramble for food, I leaned back in my chair and draped my arm over the back of Halyn's. Not that she minded she was slowly picking at her food.

Soon everyone was eating and talking, all I did was watch. My love was the first to notice that I was quiet and had no food on my plate.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" She asked quietly. I shook my head,

"Besides, what is there to eat." And what I said was true, the only thing left was bread and butter.

"I would offer you the bread but I know how you feel about it." she sighed and held her head in defeat, but not for long for her head shot up. She grabbed her plate and switched with mine.

"There, now you have something to eat." She smiled softly at me.

' _Please, please always smile at me like that my love. For I fear if you don't I will fade away into the darkess that encloses me when your ever bright smile is not fighting it off._ ' I thought smiling softly at her myself.

"Thank you, Halyn." I told her softly. She blushed and ducked her head away from me.

"You're welcome Law." she whispered back. That was when I was hit with my first vision.

 _It was my first day at the new school Corazon put me in. I went to the office to get my new schuele but all I found was two teens. One with firey red hair that was held back by a grey headband_ Kid _. Next to him was a girl with black and yellow hair and half of her head shaven, she was wearing black framed glasses and had several pirecings_ Halyn _. I had to admit she was beautiful, but by the closeness of the two, she was taken._

 _"What the fuck are you doing here?"_ Just like this morning _, the firey haired boy asked with his arms crossed over his chest._

'Why doesn't he have his arms around his girlfriend? Maybe they're not together. But won't they be? They are close, why would he not want her?' _I asked myself._

 _"Kid behave."_

 _"Ah the angel speaks." I say before I could stop myself, but I put on a cocky smirk to cover it. I watched as she blushed and ducked her head._ Just like afew minutes ago.

 _"Watch it, buddy." 'Kid' growled at me, "I don't like people hitting on my sister."_

'Sister? There is no family resemblence. Maybe he met she's a friend who is like a sister. Then that would example why they are not together together.'

 _Before I could talk back to the asswhole, another person entered the room. They were wearing a suit and tie. Looking at their face you would think them a female but the wide shoulders and thin hips said you were wrong. They notice Kid and the angel first._

 _"Mr. Eustass and Ms. Newgate, why am I not surprised to see you two in here so early." The she/he stated._

 _"Well you see Interga-" He was cut off by the Angel hitting him upside the head._

 _"Hey, that is an insult to Interga and if you insult Interga you might as well went up to Alucard and poked him. Besides, Interga isn't this ugly." Pointing to the principal, who was fuming._

 _"True, true. But I mean Alucard is no match for Anderson." the brute started and the angel looked as though someone had just hit her._

 _"I-I- I can't even talk to you right now." She turned her back to him only to turn back afew seconds later. "You realy think Anderson could beat Alucard. HA, you make me laugh, you also seem to forget who killed who."_

 _'Kid' was about to reply but was cut off by the he/she yelling. "Enough both of you! Now tell me why are you here?"_

 _And without missing a beat the two pointed at me and in unision said "Bceause of him."_

 _The Principal turned toward me. "Ah you must be the new student." I nodded. He-She-It looked back at the two accussed. "So how does that explain why you two are here?"_

 _"Ms. P asked me to show him around, and Kid followed me to make sure nothing would happen." the angel explained._

 _"Ah yes the ever loyal bodyguard." the Principal sneered_

 _"Hell yeah I am. I mean someone has to make sure Hals doesn't get picked on seeing how you don't give a fuck." Kid growled back._

 _"Very well." the Prinicpal went behind the desk. Typed something in a handed 'Hals' my new schuele. "Be gone." It said with a wave hand._

 _We walked out of the office with the angel inbetween Kid and myself._

 _"Well sorry you had to see that. Ms. Dover is a bitch who is only the Principal because it's been in her family for generations." I nodded as the angel spoke. "Oh where are my manners." She cried jumping infront of me. "My name is Hayln Newgate and this is my friend Kid Eustass. Personally I think it should be said the other way around, sounds better that way." She smiled at me._

 _I took her hand and held it to my lips, "It's a pleasure, I'm sure." I placed a small kiss on her knuckles, then released her hand. "My name is Law Trafalgar." I looked down at the dark haired girl, who was bright red in the face._

 _"Alright Romeo, this is your locker." Kid said lightly knocking on the metal. 667. "You're lucky."_

 _"Why's that?"_

 _"Because your next to Hals. She's 666." He chuckled._

 _"Oh hahaha you're a comic genius." she said opened her lock that was on her locker._

 _"Why do you have a lock on your locker?" I asked putting my backpack into the red locker that was now mine._

 _"Like Kid said. I get bullied and I don't have any friends beside Kid. And his locker is a lot farther down. Besides, I have some cool shit in my locker." She said opening it. And she was right she had all types of anime keychains, and plushies in her lockers. She also had amazing drawings posted in there._

 _"Woah."_

 _"See," she softly smiled at me._

'Please, please always smile at me like that my love. For I fear if you don't I will fade away into the darkest that encloses me when your ever bright smile is not fighting it off _.' I thought smiling softly at her myself._ My thoughts exactly.

 _Through out the day I was by Halyn's side, for we had all of the same classes and we sat beside each other in all of them. Her bullies tried to persuade me to their side but they ended up with my foot in their faces. At the days end, her brothers came a picked Kid and her up. But before she left I pulled her aside and told her thank you._

 _"Thank you, Halyn." I told her softly. She blushed and ducked her head away from me._

 _"You're welcome Law." she whispered back_

I was thrown back into reality along with Kid and Halyn. All three of us had the same vision. I looked down at a still blushing Halyn. She refused to look at me. But her ever reddening blush brought one thought from vision to me.

' **Perfect** ' My thoughts exactly.


End file.
